


Legends

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s07e16 Breadcrumbs, F/M, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Ella and Henry spend their first night as husband and wife, in the spot where they created a legend of their very own.





	Legends

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by queenofglassbeliever: Glass Believer + 14. For the sentence starters. :) (“This is real, isn’t it? And if it’s not, I don’t want to wake up from this.")

They hadn’t wanted to take a honeymoon. There was a battle still raging and their wedding had been small as a result. A quick elopement, with Tiana marrying them and only Regina, Zelena, Robin, and Killian present, that was all they needed. Tiana had insisted, however, that they spend at least a couple of days in solitude. They’d work on fighting the Tremaine family.

 

So, there they were. In the same spot where Henry had proposed, exactly where their wedding had been and where they planned to build their forever home as soon as the battle was over. They had a tent, but it was such a beautiful night that they stayed cuddled up in each other’s arms in the grass outside it. The moon hung over them, shining on their bare bodies, covered only by a quilt. The crickets chirped and the frogs ribitted on the lake. Henry gazed down into Ella’s beautiful brown eyes, as she lazily smiled up at him, stroking his chin with her fingers, her wedding band catching light beneath the moon.

 

“This is real, isn’t it?” Ella whispered. “And if it’s not, I don’t want to wake up from this.”

“I promise you; this is very real.” Henry pressed kisses to her fingers. “We really got married tonight.”

“I think you mean last night, it’s well after midnight.”

‘We should get some sleep, but at the same time, I don’t want this night to end.”

Ella let out a content sigh. “I know. All those years, stuck as Tremaine’s slave, I never pictured I could be this happy, and now…” She tilted her head, shrugging. “You have made me the happiest women in all the realms, Henry.”

“And you’ve made me the happiest man.” He looked out at the lake, still without any wind, smiling.

“You know, when you proposed here,” Ella said, looking where he did. “You said that there was no legend here, no epic moment. And that was true, but we are building a legend here. It started the moment you proposed to me.” Henry looked back at her, smiling. “This is our place; this where we’ll build a home. Every day since you proposed, the battle has been worth it, because I think about forever with you, right here in this spot.”

“It’s going to be amazing.” Henry touched her cheek. “We’re going to be so happy Henry, the two of us.”

“What if the two of us…was the three of us?” Henry tilted his head. “What if…what if our legend included a baby?”

“Are you saying you want to try for a baby?”

“No, I’m saying we’re going to have one.” She watched as his eyes widened. “I’m pregnant, Henry.’

 

He looked from her, down to her bare stomach which didn’t have a single curve. She was nervous for a moment, unsure of how he would react. They had talked about kids, but this was different. They were still battling Drizella and Rapunzel, the future was still so unsure. Yet, she was late and the bit of magic she had managed to procure confirmed that they would be expecting a child.

 

Finally, Henry spoke up. He still looked a little spooked, but the smile had returned to his lips. He pulled Ella closer to him, gently kissing her. “We’re having a baby,” he whispered.

“We’re having a baby,” Ella whispered back with a grin. “Is that okay?”

“It’s more than okay. Today, I became the luckiest man in all the realms by marrying you. Now, I am because you are giving me a child. Our child.” He put his free hand onto her stomach. “And I know they’re going to be amazing, because they come from you.”


End file.
